Trouble in Paradise
by Sasuke Zilverwing
Summary: Sequel to Spirit of a Hanyou. Serena and Sesshomaru's heir is almost due. But trouble is still out there. Perferably in the Modern Era, where Naruki is still waiting for Serena. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Sequel of Spirit of a Hanyou! I worked late last night to get the first chapter done. But here it is!**

**Full Summery: Serena and Sesshomaru's heir is almost due. But trouble is still out there. Perferably in the Modern Era. Naruki Hosenki, the reincarnation of Naraku, is still waiting to steal Serena back and make him her's again. Will the Inu gang be able to help Serena? And what are Kagura and Kanna doing here? And Koga?!!! How did he get here? What is the world coming too? **

**Please R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Isn't Pregnancy a Bitch? 

Serena groaned as she lay in bed. The pup inside her was squirmed around alot and not letting her sleep. She was a full nine months pregnant even though it only took about three months because of her being a full blooded demon.

"Why won't you let me sleep pup?" She moaned as she rubbed her belly to calm the pup inside her. "You're as stubborn as your father."

"I am not stubborn." Sesshomaru said as he came into the bedroom. They were in his castle in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru had taken her to his castle about a month ago when she was still able to travel. "You feeling okay sweetheart?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Just tired Sessy-kun. Your pup won't let me sleep." She said as she rubbed her belly more.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her round belly. "Hey there little one. Let your mother sleep okay? She needs her rest." He spoke to Serena's belly as he helped rubbed her stomach

Serena laughed softly at him. He had really softened up since she had gotten pregnant. She liked this softer side of him. "You're so funny dearest." She said as she smiled softly at him.

Sesshomaru chuckled and rubbed her stomach for her. "Our pup is starting to calm down...About bloody time too." She said as she began to relax.

He smiled. "That's good. You need to keep up your strenght for our pup's sake."

Serena nodded. "I know dear. I know." She then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru smiled lovingly at his mate. Even pregnant, she was still the most beautiful human-turned-demon he ever saw. He was proud to have her as his mate.

_Very soon my heir will be born._ He thought as he looked at his sleeping wife. _But what if not good at being a father? What if I disappoint my child?_

He then jumped slightly to a yawning Rin walking past the bedroom door. "Rin is going to bed now Lord Sesshomaru." She mumbled as she waved to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "Good night Rin." _Maybe i can be a good father. It's been a few years seen I saved Rin from those wolves. I never once regreted saving her. Maybe I can do this._

He then took off his armor and layed down beside Serena. He held her close to him as he went to sleep.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning feeling hungry. She had gotten used to feeling starving in the morning because of the pregnancy. She groaned as she got up and put on her silver fire rat hoarie jacket. She dragged herself down to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat in the ice chest. Sesshomaru had gone to the the modern era and got her an ice chest to store ice cream in, since she always had a major craving for ice cream since she became pregnant. 

She dug around the chest and pulled out her favorite ice cream. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Yummie." She said as she pulled out the cartin from the chest. She got a spoon and sat down at the table.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came into the kitchen looking worried. He then saw Serena at the table and was releaved. "Thank god you are alright. I was getting worried about you when i saw you were missing." He said as he went over to her.

"I'm sorry i made you worry. I got hungry. Can you blame me?" She said as she smiled at him and rubbed her stomach.

Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her from behind as she ate. "I guess not. I'm just worried about you and our heir."

"You're excited huh?" She said as she smirked at him.

Sesshomaru turned pink. "Kinda."

"Liar."

"Okay fine. I'm very excited to be having a child." He chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

Serena smiled. "I knew it." She said as she kissed him back.

"By the way. You're sister and my brother are coming to visit today. They and the rest of the gang wanted to know how you were doing." Sesshomaru said as he got up and sat next to her.

"Goodie! I miss seeing my sister. I've felt so couped up in this castle whenever you left to take care of something." She said as she layed her head down on his shoulder.

"I only left that one time to get the ice chest for your ice cream for you dear." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I still feel couped up in here."

"Well once our heir is born, you can see more of the area. I just don't want to take any risks right now. Even if Naraku is dead, there are still demons out there that can hurt you." Sesshomaru said as he held her close to him.

Serena sighed in defeat and nodded. She then whinced in pain and held her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked worriedly at her.

"I'm fine. Our heir just kicked me in the ribs." She said as she rubbed the spot where she was kicked.

Sesshomaru relaxed and smiled at her. "I'm going to guess and say it has my strength."

"Probably. But our hair and eyes." She said as she now rubbed her belly.

"And the markings as well."

"You don't think it'll be born a half demon do you?" She said as she looked at him concerned.

"Impossible. You are a full demon now that all the powers from the Inu no Tama have awakened." He said as he stroked her face with his fingers.

She nodded. "I guess so."

Then the most annoying little demon on the face of the planet entered the kitchen. "MILORD!!!!"

Both inu demons cringed at the sound of his voice. "Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken as he came closer.

The toad demon had been as grouchy as ever since Serena mated with his master and became pregnant. He still called her a 'worthless half demon bitch' whenever he was in earshot of her. "Inuyasha and his friends are here."

"Tell them i'll meet them in the throne room." Sesshomaru said as he stood.

The toad nodded and left the kitchen.

Serena groaned as she stood up. "I really don't like that toad."

"As do I, but he's loyal to me and gets whatever tasks I ask of him done." Sesshomaru said as he put the ice cream she left back into the chest before it could melt. "Are you able to walk Serena?"

She nodded but held onto his arm anyway.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her. "You are so beautiful my dearest."

Serena blushed. "But i look like a fat cow then a dog demon lady."

"Do not. And don't even say that again." He said as he scoped her up and carried her out of the room.

Serena giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too my beloved Serena." He carried her to the throne room where their family and friends waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sisters Together Again and Inu Feelings

The moment the lovers entered the throne room, Kagome practically tackled her sister. "SERENA!!! I missed you so much!" Kagome said as she hugged her sister.

Serena cringed a bit from the tackle but let her sister hug her. "I missed you too sis."

"Lady Kagome. Please be careful of my mate. She is still very pregnant with out heir." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his sister-in-law.

Kagome pulled away and smiled. "Sorry. I just missed my sister."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand."

Serena went over to a chair and sat down. "My stomach has gotten really heavy." She said as she started rubbing her belly.

Inuyasha came over and gently poked her stomach. "So this is how babies are born."

Serena giggled. "Yep. This is how everyone is born."

"I was never that small." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms. "Why I?"

"Yes you were Inuyasha. I have seen you as a baby and you were very small." Sesshomaru said as he sat beside Serena.

Inuyasha looked away blushing. Serena just giggled at him. "But it looks like you're going to be an Uncle Inuyasha, once our heir is born."

Inuyasha just blushed even more. Kagome laughed and placed a hand on her sisters stomach. "And i'm going to be an Aunt."

Serena smiled and then whinced again. "It's getting really roudy inside me lately."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Sango asked as she came near Serena. Kilala and Shippo jumped up on to Serena's shoulder to look at her better.

"No. They don't have the technology here to figure that out like they do in my time." Serena rubbed her stomach more. The pup wouldn't stop squirming inside her.

"You okay sis?" Kagome looked at her sister worriedly.

"I'm not sure. The pup won't stop squirming." She looked up at Sesshomaru confused. "Why am i calling our child a 'pup'instead of a 'baby'?"

"Because you are a dog demon dear. It's only natural that you call our child a pup." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at her. "You should rest now. The pup is going to be born soon and you need all the strenght you can get."

"Soon?" Everyone looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"Yes. Very soon. The pup is squirming alot. Meaning that it is almost time for the pup to be born." He said as he looked at his wife.

"How soon?" Serena looked scared and worried.

"A few days or so." He said as he rubbed her belly. "Why do you look so scared?"

"I've seen my mom go into labor with Souta. She was in terrible pain. And since the fuedal era doesn't have the technology my era does, it's going to be extremely painful for me."

"Don't worry so much. You are a full blooded demon remember? It won't be as painfull for you if you were human." He said as he looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm positive."

Serena nodded. "Okay. If you say so."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly as she looked at him.

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"Do you mind if we stay here while my sister is pregnant?"

"WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha exploded. "Are you insane? Why would i want to stay in my half brothers castle?!!!!"

"I don't want to leave my sister while she's pregnant with my future nephew or nease! So just deal with it!" Kagome yelled even louder then Inuyasha. Serena was just smiling and laughing softly at her sister.

Inuyasha shrunk and backed away. "Okay okay fine. We'll stay geez."

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha slamed to the ground and groaned.

Sesshomaru looked at Serena a little scared for himself. He still had his rosery around his neck. He shivered as he remember the one day that Serena wouldn't stop 'heeling' him during one of her mood swings. "I hate this stupid rosery. Are you ever going to take it off dear?"

"Why would I? It matches your eyes dear." She said as she smiled at him.

"No it doesn't. The beads are dark purple. My eyes are gold." He said as he pointed at his necklace.

"Oh yeah." Serena just laughed.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. "You are so strange."

"I am not stra..." She was stopped by him kissing her on the lips lovingly.

"I know. It's just the reason why i love you." He said as he smiled at her.

Serena smiled and kissed him back.

"I feel like i'm gonna hurl." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned away from seeing his brother being so mushy.

"Well if you would just confess to my sister that you love her maybe you wouldn't feel so sick about this." Serena said as she smirked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started blushing again. "What make you think i love Kagome?" He sounded nervous as he spoke.

"Oh please. I know you love her you idoit. It was so bloody obvisous when we went to go after Naraku to save her. I noticed that look you had in your eyes during that time. They were full of worry and concern for my sister." Serena was still smirking at him even if it was at his back. "You can't hide anything from me Inuyasha. I have a special talent for reading a persons emotions just from looking at their eyes."

Inuyasha just turned red even more, not saying anything to anyone. Serena sighed and slowly got up.

"Are you okay dear?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped her to stand up.

"Yeah. That chair is just kinda uncomfortable."

"Then sit on my lap dearest. I don't want you to tire yourself out." He said as he sat down. His armor was still off yet he was still wearing the fluff. He pulled the fluff out from under him and set it on his lap so she could sit on it.

Serena sighed and sat back down on his lap. "So comfy." She said as she layed her head down on his chest.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Now about your stay. Yes you can stay here while Serena is pregnant and anytime after that if you want too. I'll have my servents make you a room where you can all stay "

Kagome cheered. Sango and Miroku smiled. Inuyasha just shrugged like he didn't care.

* * *

It was near night fall when the Inu gang were in their own rooms. Sango and Miroku didn't mind having their own rom together since they were actually together now. Rin had begged for Shippo to stay in her room and neither Sesshomaru or Kagome didn't mind.

"He has been wanting to play with someone his own age lately." Kagome said as she watched the two kids run down the hallway toward Rin's room.

Kagome and Inuyasha were given a room of their own. Kagome didn't mind but Inuyasha was having problems getting used to the one that there was only ONE bed in the room. _Serena must have planned this somehow._ He thought as he stood out on the balcony.

Kagome was asleep on the bed. They had been traveling all day and she was tired. Inuyasha peeked into the bedroom and watched her sleep. _But Serena is right. I do love her. I love Kagome with all my heart. I'm just to damn proud to say it. Why can't I just admit thatIi love Kagome? It wasn't that hard for Sesshomaru. Why is it so hard for me?_ He thought as he looked at the sleeping priestess on the bed.

He sighed and went over the bed and sat next to her. He then layed down next to her, back to back. "Why is it so hard for me to say that I love Kagome?" He mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Heir Finally Arrives. 

Kagome and Serena spent the next day together out in the garden. Kagome told her everything that happened between Sango and Miroku and how they finally got together.

Inuyasha watched them from his balcony. He sighed longingly as he watched Kagome's hair flow in the beeze. "Why is this so hard?" He said mostly to himself.

"Maybe because you haven't let go of the other priestess yet?" Sesshomaru said as he came up behind his younger brother.

Inuyasha jumped hearing Sesshomaru behind him. "Don't do that!"

"You know what i'm talking about. You long for Kagome yet you haven't let go of Kikyo." He said as he looked down at his wife. Rin and Shippo came out a moment later with a handful of flowers for the girls.

"I have let go of Kikyo. It's Kikyo that won't let go of me. She won't stop chasing after me. Everytime she sends one of her soul serpents to summon me, Kagome gets upset. I just wish Kikyo would leave me alone."

"I see." Sesshomaru was still watching Serena. She was now sitting down on a bench rubbing her stomach. "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Inuyasha knew who Sesshomaru was talking about but didn't really care.

"You better now be drooling over my mate Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Inuyasha.

"I'm not. I was talking about Kagome." He said as he looked up at his brother.

"Good. Because Serena is mine. My mark on her neck proves it."

"SESSHOMARU!!!!" Kagome yelled from the garden.

Sesshomaru noticed the panic in her voice and looked down to see what was wrong.

Serena was holding her stomach as if she was in pain. "Serena!" Sesshomaru jumped down from the balcony and landed softly on the ground. He then ran over to his mate to see what was wrong.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru as he looked at his mate.

"My...My stomach...it hurts." She was whincing in pain. "It really hurts."

"I think she's going into labor." Kagome said as she looked at her sister.

Serena started screaming as the pain got worse.

"Just hold on Serena." Sesshomaru picked up Serena and carried her bridal style as he ran into the castle. Kagome followed as best as she could but soon lost them.

Sesshomaru soon arrived at the medical ward. He layed Serena down on a bed and called for someone to help her. A doctor soon came in and ordered Sesshomaru to leave.

He was now out in the hallway, sitting against the wall. He could feel his mate was in pain for the mark on his neck.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked as she and the rest of the gang came up to him.

"She's going into labor right now." He said as he stared at the floor. "I've never felt so scared in my life about something like this."

Inuyasha held in his laughter and just smirked.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Sesshomaru felt a shiver run up his spine when Serena yelled his name."HEEL BOY!!!"

Sesshomaru slamed to the ground hard. "Ow." He mumbled. He slowly got up even though the spell still held him to the ground. "Why did she do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just wanted to let you know that she was in pain." Miroku said as he sat down beside Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to laugh at Sesshomaru. He was leaning against the opposite wall biting his fist to muffle his laughter.

* * *

Hours of waiting later, a baby's cry was heard. Everyone looked at the screen door waiting eagerly for the doctor to come out. 

A few minutes later, he did. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes?" Sesshomaru stood up and looked at the doctor. He had a big red mark on his forehead from Serena 'heeling' him during the birthing. "Is she alright?"

"Lady Serena is fine. And you also have a healthy baby girl."

Sesshomaru smiled and rushed into the room.

Serena was covered in sweat. Her silver hair stunk to her forehead as she looked at him and smiled weakly. "Hey...handsome."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you Serena."

Serena smiled weakly and pointed to the bundle of cloth next to her. Inside it folds was the newborn baby girl. The tiny pup deffinatly had her father's hair but her mother's eyes. There were also very faint details of the markings on her face.

"She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mother." He said as he kissed her again. "And don't worry about her markings. They'll appear when she is the human age of a 5 year old."

Serena nodded. "I'm going to pass out now."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sleep well my dearest."

Serena nodded once before she passed out. Sesshomaru kissed her lovingly on the lips and then got up. He left the room with a smiled on his face.

"How is she?" Kagome asked as she looked at the demon lord.

"She passed out from the birthing just now. But she's alive. And so...is my beautiful heiress."

"I have a nease!" Kagome practically squealed.

Sesshomaru whinced from hearing her squeal so loudly. _How Serena is related to this girl, I shall never know_ He thought as he watched the hyperactive teen girl dance around happily.

Inuyasha just watched Kagome dance around for a while then looked over at Sesshomaru. To him, the demon lord looked very relaxed and happy to have a child. He then caught Sesshomaru looking at him and went back to watched Kagome who was now dancing with Sango.

* * *

**Can someone tell me the japanese name for Gardenia or Lily? I want the baby girl to be named after a white flower. Not Sakura. I think that name is a little to common. Please tell me what the name is. I'm not very good with japanese names. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Trouble in the Future.

It was about a few days later until Serena was well enough to move around. She held the baby girl close to her as she walked around the castle. She went out to the garden and smiled when she saw everyone.

Rin, Shippo, and Kilala (in her larger form) were playing in the bushes. Sango and Miroku were watching the three playing as they sat on a bench. Inuyasha was up in a near by tree with Kagome sitting at the base of his tree. Sesshomaru had his back to her and didn't even notice she was there.

"Hey there handsome." She said as she placed a hand on his back.

Sesshomaru jumped at her touch. He then looked behind him and saw Serena. "Are you sure you should be up dearest?"

She nodded. "The doctor said I was well enough to move around. Don't worry so much."

The pup in her arms cooed and looked up at her father.

Sesshomaru smiled and looked at his daughter. "Hello there little one." He said as he waved his finger over the girl.

The girl held her father's finger with her tiny hands. Serena giggled as the girl started sucking on Sesshomaru's finger. "I think she likes you."

"She better. I am her father." He said as he tried to get his finger back. "I was right. She has my strength. She won't let go of my finger."

Serena giggled. "Her name is Yukimaru." ((Yuki means snow, -maru means purity. Purity will be explaned later.))

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "Yukimaru. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Serena smiled and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips.

He deeply into her eyes and smiled. "But not as beautiful as you."

Serena blushed and stood close to him. "You are evil. You know that right?"

"Only for you my dear." He said as he smiled like an idoit.

She giggled and playfully punched him in the stomach. He smirked at her as she went over to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys." Serena said as she approched her friends.

Sango and Miroku looked up and smiled. "Hello Lady Serena. How are you and the pup today?" Miroku said as he got up to bow to her.

"I'm fine. And so is little Yukimaru. And please don't bow to me guys. You are my friends." Serena said as she sat down next to Sango on the bench.

"Yukimaru is so cute." Sango said as she smiled at the pup in Serena's arms.

Shippo, Rin, and Kilala came over to see Yukimaru as well. Kagome squeeled as she came over to see her nease. Inuyasha followed her and smiled softly when he saw the pup asleep in the bundle of blankets.

"She's so cute!" Kagome said as she looked at the pup. "Even if she is a demon, I don't care. She's just so adorable!"

Serena laughed softly at her sister. "Not so loudly sis. Yukimaru is sleeping."

"Sorry." Kagome said as she smiled at her sister.

Everyone admired Serena and Sesshomaru's pup until Inuyasha broke the mood. "Serena. You need to come back to the Modern Era."

Kagome glared at him for ruining the moment. Serena was just confused. "But...why? Mom said that she's happy knowing that i'm safe here with Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed and stood up. "But...you old boyfriend won't stop coming to the shrine and asking for you. He's becoming more violent each time he visits." She then pulled up her sleeve and showed off the bruise on her upper arm. "He did this to me when I told him that i didn't know where you were. Thankfully, Inuyasha got the jerk off me before he could seriously hurt me."

Serena held Yukimaru close to her. "Naruki. He's just as evil as Naraku. He even has the same scent."

Kagome nodded. "I also noticed that one of his gang members looks like Kagura."

"You noticed that too huh?" Serena mumbled as she stroked Yukimaru short silver hair.

"Yes." Kagome nodded.

"Serena." Sesshomaru said as he came up behind her and hugged her and his child. "Even though we were given this new life, you still have a family to protect." He said in a soft calm voice.

"But how can i take care of our child and fight to protect my family at the same time?" Serena looked at him. She was worried about her family and her daughter.

Sesshomaru was silent. He didn't know either. "We'll think of something."

"And how can we help? We can't cross the well to your era." Sango said as she looked at the demon lovers.

"I don't...Wait. I do know!" Serena said as she looked up at everyone. "My friends in the modern era! I think they might be your reincarnations!"

"Really?" Kagome looked at her sister confused.

"Well yeah. Shima fights a lot like Sango and Misokaru is a total pervert. And then there's Shinpo. He's kinda acts like Shippo sometimes but he's cute." Serena said as she talked about her friends.

"Is there someone that's like me?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Serena.

"Well...uhhhhhh..." She was blushing hard as she spoke. "The person...that acts like you...would...uhhh...be...me."

"You have GOT to be kidding." He said as he stared at her.

"Not really." She said as she blushed out of embarressment.

Inuyasha growled and the walked away.

"So it's settled then." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. "We leave for the modern era and destroy Naraku's reincarnation."

Serena nodded. "Yes. He's haunted both past and future. It's time that he vanishes once and for all."

* * *

Meanwhile in the furture, Naruki as walking down the street grumbling. He really did look just like Naraku but he had no powers. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was also wearing black pants and boots, and dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket. 

"Damn that wench. How dare she hide from me. And with that monster of a boyfriend she has." He said under his breath. "The moment i find her, i am so taking her back."

"Then why not have some added help?" Said a soft voice from an nearby alley.

"Huh?" Naruki looked down the alley confused. "Who said that?"

A pair of hands grabbed Naruki and pulled him into the dark alleyway. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Naraku." Said a girl holding a mirror. She had pure white hair with white flowers in it.

"The name is Naruki Hosenki, kid. Not Naraku" He said as he glared at the girl.

"Lets just get this over with Kanna." Kagura said as she came out of the shadows.

"Kanna? Kayumi who is this girl?" Naruki asked as he looked at the girl he knew to be Kayumi.

"My name is Kagura you leech. This is my sister Kanna. I just lived under a false name to hide my trueself." She said as she removed her contact lenses to reveal her soild red pupils.

"Holy shit! What are you?!" He said as he backed away.

"I am Kagura, Mistress of the Wind." She said as she pulled out her old fan. As she did so, a strong gust of wind blew into the alley. "This is Kanna. I guess she's kind of a soul stealer with that mirror of hers. She can suck the soul right out of your body."

Naruki looked at them confused. "So you're...demons?"

"Yes. And Serena's husband is a demon as well. But that's not why we're here now is it?"

Naruki stood up and dusted himself off. "Explian why you are here and why any of this has to do with me and Serena."

"Everything." Kagura said as she closed her fan. "500 years ago, in feudal japan, my master told me to find his reincarnation in the furture. That is, before he was destroyed by Serena and her little friends."

Naruki nodded, still not understanding what she was talking about.

Kagura sighed. "My master, Naraku, told me to give you his powers so you can get what you want."

"Anything?" Naruki raised a brow. Now he was interested.

"Yes. Anything. Even Serena Higurashi." Kanna said in her eerie, soft voice.

"Even Serena huh?" Naruki smiled. "How powerful are we talking here?"

"Show him Kanna." Kagura said as she looked at the pale little girl.

Kanna nodded and stepped foreward. She summoned her mirror from out of nowhere and held it up to him. She showed him the demon known as Naraku in her mirror and everything that he could do. Naruki was interested in the fact that he could create puppets disgused as other people.

"Interesting." He said as Kanna finished showing him what he could do with Naraku's powers. "But how do I get these powers?"

Kagura smirked. Kanna's mirror glowed and released a glowling white form. The ghostly form hovered for a second then shot streight for Naruki. It entered his body and he screamed as the power filled his body. He then collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

"Wow. That felt...good." He said as he looked up at the girls. The look in his eyes had changed to a pure evil glare. "Now i can get that wench back for leaving me." He said as he stood and laughed evilly into the air.

Kagura just smirked again as Kanna stayed emotionless.

* * *

**What could Kagura and Kanna be planning? hmmmm...I don't know yet. I'm posting the chapter as soon as i finish writing them. So yes, i'm posting as fast as i can! lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why isn't anyone reviewing? I like getting reviews from you guys. It makes me happy to know that people like my work. It also gives me the motivation to continue writing. Please review before my motivation goes kaput. I don't like it when that happens. lol**

Chapter 5: Going Back Home.

Serena was packing her things for the trip home. Yukimaru was giggling happy on the bed as she played in her father's fluff that he left on the bed. Serena laughed as she watched her daughter pop out of the fluff and giggled. "You're so silly Yukimaru." She said as she went over to her daughter.

Yukimaru just giggled as her mother snuggled her in the fluff.

"You like you're father's fluff huh? Guess you got that from me." Serena said as she held her daughter in the air as she layed on the fluff. Yukimaru just giggled more.

Serena then felt her daughter's stomach growling under her thumbs. "Someones hungry." She said as she sat up. She opened her kimono a bit a let her daughter suck on her breast. She whinced as the pup suckled and feed off her breast.

"Ready yet dear?" Sesshomaru said as he entered the room. He smiled when he saw his mate breast feeding her daughter.

"Almost. I just need to get my swords." She said as she pointed to her bag that was next to her. She was currently wearing her Silver Fire Rat kimono outfit. The chest armor was beside her on the bed. "I just need to finish feeding Yukimaru and then we can go."

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up his fluffy boa and attacted it to his armor. "Good. The others are waiting for us when you are ready." Serena nodded and soon finished feeding Yukimaru. She readjusted her kimono top and put on her armor. She tied the light purple sash and reached under the bed for her katanas and Shiunga. Sesshomaru held Yukimaru as Serena got ready.

"She's so small. Is it alright if I hold her for a while?" He said as he waved his finger over Yukimaru again

Serena smiled and nodded. "Of course silly. She's your daughter too." She said as she kissed him.

Sesshomaru smiled and held Yukimaru close to him. "She's going to be so beautiful when she grows up."

"How fast do demon grow anyway?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder and at the pup in his arms.

"They grow faster then humans. In about a year, she will have grown to be a human four year old."

"Wow. That's pretty fast. Guess that means she won't be so small for very long huh?" Serena said as she watch Yukimaru hold her father's finger with her tiny hands.

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed Serena's cheek. "We can always have another one you know?"

Serena looked at him and blushed. "Maybe someday. But not now. We have Naruki to worry about."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. And the others are waiting for us."

Serena nodded and got her bag. They then got up and left the room. They went down the hallway toward the front gates were the Inu gang was waiting.

* * *

The gang arrived at the well a few days later. Everyone took turns holding Yukimaru. Eventually, they called her Yuki for short. 

Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes and stayed in Keade's village with Rin and Shippo. Jaken followed his lord and the others to the well.

"Must you follow us Jaken?" Kagome asked as she looked at the toad.

"I am following my lord not you wench!" He said with his head held high.

That earned him a good kick in the head by Serena. "Don't you ever call me sister a wench you ungreatful little pest!" She said as she glared at the toad demon.

Jaken whined as he rubbed the bump on his head. Sesshomaru was just glad that he was holding Yuki at the time.

Serena stormed away and left the toad where he was. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome followed.

"I'm gonna be so glad when we get home. I miss everyone so much." Serena said as they walked up the hill.

"Mom misses you too. She really wants to see her granddaughter." Kagome said as she caught up with her sister.

"I miss her cooking. Sure the food at the castle was good but i miss mom's homecooking."

"As do I." Sesshomaru said as they walked through the forest.

They pasted by the Scared Tree and then toward the well.

"See ya in the future!" Kagome as she jumped into the well.

Serena laughed and took Yuki from Sesshomaru. He kissed her and jumped into the well after Inuyasha. Serena then stood on the rim and jumped in herself. The blue light swirded around her as she fell. She held Yuki closer to her and securely. She didn't want to lose her daughter.

She soon stoped falling and landed softly on the bottom of the well. She instintly recognized the sounds of cars honking and people shouting. "I'm home." She said as she jumped off the ground and landed beside the well.

Sesshomaru caught her on her way up. "Hello darling." He said as he kissed her. Serena giggled and kissed him back. She then froze as she sniffed the air.

"I know. Naruki's scent is all over the place." Sesshomaru said as he set his mate down next to him.

"It's makes me sick." She said as she growled softly. "He must have come by this morning asking mom where i was again. His scent is fresh. But there's something different about it."

"I noticed it too." Sesshomaru said as he lead her out of the well house.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said as she followed her mate to the house.

Sesshomaru just nodded. Then they both cringed when they heard her mom scream.

"Oh my god! That is the most cutest little girl I have ever seen!"

_Okay. Now i see how Serena and Kagome are related. _Sesshomaru thought as he saw Mrs. Higurashi came over to them to look at her grand daughter.

"She's so adorable Serena. What did you name her?" Mom asked as Serena let her mother hold Yuki.

"Her name is Yukimaru but we call hr Yuki for short." Serena watched her daughter closely while she was in her mother's arms.

Yuki just looked up at the strange women that held her.

"Hello little one. I'm your grandmother." Mom said as she looked at Yuki.

"What's this about a grand daughter?" Gramps said as he came out of the living room.

Serena smiled and took Yuki back from her mother. "Gramps this is Yukimaru." She said as she kneeled down to show him the pup.

Gramps stared at the pup and the started crying. "She's as beautiful as her mother."

Serena laughed softly as she watched her grandfather. Souta then came into the room and smiled at the pup.

"Okay everyone. I think Yuki needs some sleep now from all the excitedment." Mom said as she shooed everyone away from Serena.

Serena smiled at her mother. Yuki yawned as Serena stood up. "It's deffinatly nap time for little Yuki."

Sesshomaru smiled and followed her up to her room. He pulled the string to release the stairs to the attic. She smiled and walked up the stairs to her old room. "I missed this room." She said as she sat on her bed.

"I kinda missed it too." Sesshomaru said as he sat next to her.

Serena smiled. She carefully set Yuki down on her pillow and then leaned against Sesshomaru. Yuki instintly fell asleep on the pillow, taking in her mother's scent from the pillow.

"She likes my scent." Serena said as she looked at her sleeping daughter.

"Yes she does." Sesshomaru said as he rested his chin on her head as he looked at his daughter.

They looked at her for a couple more minutes before finally leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The New Naruki

Serena woke the next morning toYuki crying. "Won't you ever let me sleep in?" She mumbled as she sat up and looked at her daughter on her mate's fluff. A crib was too big to fit into her room so they just used Sesshomaru's fluff as a bed for Yuki.

Serena groaned as she slowly got out of Sesshomaru's arms and went to Yuki. She picked the pup up and sat on the fluff. "You're just hungry huh?" She said as she opened her button up pajama top and let the pup feed off her breast milk again. She fell asleep in the fluff as her daughter continued to breast feed.

Sometime later, Seshomaru groaned in his sleep as he searched for Serena's body. When he finally realized she wasn't there, he woke up with a start and looked around the room. "Serena? Serena where'd you go?" he said as he looked around the room.

He then heard Yuki giggling and looked down at her. He then relaxed when he saw Serena was on the fluff with Yuki.

He got out of bed and picked up Yuki. "Did you wake your mother up again?" He said as he nuzzled Yuki's nose and sat against the bed. Yuki giggled as left a messy kiss on his nose. Sesshomaru laughed softly and held Yuki close to him as he watched his mate sleep. He then noticed her looking for something in the fluff. She was groaning until she suddenly woke up with a scared look on her face. "Yuki?!"

"Calm dear dear. Yuki is fine." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She calmed down once she saw Yuki. "Don't scare me like that. I thought someone had stolen her." She then started blushing when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

She was about to say something when she heard a loud BANG from downstairs.

Both of them sighed. "Inuyasha must have been sat by Kagome again." Serena said as she got up and strectched.

"I wonder what he did this time." Sesshomaru said as he got up from the floor.

"Probably went through her underware drawer or something." Serena said as she went over to get her kimono jacket.

Souta then came up into the attic. He looked scared.

"Hey squirt. What's wrong?" Serena asked as she noticed him cowarding beside Sesshomaru.

"Naruki's here." He said in a low voice.

Serena's eyes went wide with fear. "He...he's here?"

Her question was answered when she heard a familuar voice yelling, "SERENA! I know you're here you bitch! Get down here now!"

"Do you feel it Serena?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice. "He has a demonic aura."

"Just like Naraku did." She said as she fell to her knees. She was freezing up again. She couldn't move at all. She wanted to go down there but she didn't want to leave Yuki alone, even if she was with Sesshomaru. "I...can't...move..."

Sesshomaru went over to her and hugged her with one arm and held Yuki with the other. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

Serena and took Yuki from him so he could hold her better. She then stiffened when she heard someone coming down the hallway below them. "He's coming. He's coming! Sesshomaru what are we going to do?" She looked at him completely scared.

"Just stay clam. I'll protect you." He said as he held her closer to him.

He looked over at Souta. He was cowaring under the bed. _The bed! Tokijin!_ "Souta. Get me Tokijin! Quickly."

"Tokijin?" Souta looked at the swords that were next to him. He recognized the two Tensaigas and Tetsusaiga instintly but didn't know which of the other blades was the Tokijin.

"The one with the red cord handle. Hand it to me quickly!" Sesshomaru said as he heard the footsteps getting closer.

Souta grabbed the Tokijin and got a small electic shock from it. He quickly tossed it across the room and Sesshomaru caught. He held the blade across Serena and glared at the stairwell.

"You've been a naughty girl Serena. Hiding from me for the past few years." Came Naruki's voice from the stairwell. "But this time i'll make sure you return to me wench."

Serena was trembling in Sesshomaru's arms. She held Yuki close to her as she stared at the stairwell.

A few seconds later Naruki climbed the steps and came into the attic. "There you are my Serena."

Sesshomaru growled at the Naruki. "Get away from my wife!"

"You're wife? HA! She's my girl and I WILL have her back." He raised his arm and a tentical shot out of his hand. "And i have the powers to make her mine."

Serena whimpered and closed her eyes. Naruki laughed and made the tentical go streight for the demons. Yuki started crying at the top of her tiny lungs. The moment before the tentical hit them a barrier appeared and protected the demons from Naruki's attack.

Sesshomaru looked down at his girls and saw that Yuki's cresent moon mark was glowing as brightly as the barrier. _My little girl is protecting us._ He thought as looked back at Naruki. Naruki was stunned and kept hitting the barrier with his tenticals until...

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!!!!" Glowing yellow blades came up from the stairwell and hit Naruki in the back.

He fell to his knees in pain. "Damn you filthy demons! I'll be back! Just you wait." He then turned into a miasma and shattered the bedroom window as he finally left.

Inuyasha came up the stairs and glared out the broken window. "Damn. He got away."

Kagome also came up and went over to her sister. Yuki still had the barrier up to protect her family. "Are you two okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, we're fine. Yuki somehow managed to summon a barrier to protect us from Naruki." He said as he looked down at the pup.

"Yuki it's okay. The bad man is gone." Serena said as she stroked her daughter's hair to calm her down.

A few minutes later, Yuki's cresent mark stopped glowing and the barrier dropped. Serena was still trembling as she held her daughter.

"You going to be alright dear?" Sesshomaru asked as he set down Tokijin.

"I don't know. I never thought I'd be this scared of the basturd. I thought I got over my fear of him." She said as she now rocked the pup in her arms.

"I guess since you have a child now, you were scared of losing Yuki." Inuyasha said as he helped her to stand.

"Maybe. I just don't know why i froze up like i did."

Sesshomaru stood up and let Tokijin lean against the nightstand. "You just wanted to protect Yuki, you just didn't know what to do. But Yuki protected us so we are safe now."

Serena nodded and just continued to stroke Yuki's hair.

"But since when did he have powers like that?" Souta asked as he came out from under the bed.

"Someone must have give Naruki those powers. But who, i don't know." Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well at least we're safe for now. Who knows when Naruki might attack us again. It looked like i got him pretty good before he ran off." Inuyasha as he sat on the bed next to Souta.

All of them nodded in argeement.

"I should call my friends so we can have some added help." Serena said as she set Yuki down on the fluffy bed.

"Yeah. The more help we have the better." Inuyasha said as got up and went down the stairs. Kagome smiled at her sister before following Inuyasha.

"I'm scared. Naruki seems to be more powerful then Naraku now." Serena said as she went over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held her close and stroked her hair. "It's alright. But you need to be strong to protect the ones you love."

"I know."

They stayed close to each other for a couple minutes before going down to get some breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town.

Naruki was shirtless while Kagura tended to his wounds. He was sitting on a chair in his appartment.

"I thought you said I was invincable." He whinced as Kagura put rubbing alcohol on the wounds on his back.

"Guess I was wrong. Now hold still." She said as she now covered him with a clean bandage.

"I'm gonna get that wench no matter what." He said as he whinced in pain again. "From what Naraku's memories are showing me, you were never like this Kagura. You always hated Naraku and disobaied him constintly."

"You're differnet then Naraku, even if you are his reincarnation. You're just focused on the Higurashi girl. Naraku wanted everything." _Plus you don't control my heart like HE did. _

"Heh. You almost sound like you like me." He smirked.

Kagura blushed slightly as she finished tending to his wounds. "Not really. I just like the fact that you are different then Naraku."

Naruki just smirked again. He then got up and went to lay down on the couch so his wounds could heal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Demon Slayer, the Monk and the Little Fox Demon.

Once Serena had calmed down enough, she called her friends. Sesshomaru was in the next room listening to the conversation.

"Don't worry guys. I'll explain everything when you get down here. Just...don't scream to loudly Shinpo when you see me...Yeah well kinda...I did not!...But i did get married...Uh huh...yeah. He's totally hot...No you can't have him Shima! He's mine...Masa get that idea out of you head right now you pervert!...Okay...Yeah i'll see you in a few...Bye." Serena hung up the phone and sighed. "They'll be here in a few hours. Possibly tonight." She said to Sesshomaru as she left the room.

"So is Shinpo a fox demon like Shippo?" Sesshomaru asked her as he followed her back to their room.

"Not really. But he sure does act like Shippo. Shima's family are decendents of demon slayers and fights with the same boomerang that Sango has. And Masamura, or Masa as i call him, is DEFFINATLY decended from Miroku. He's always groping Shima's butt."

"Is there a Kilala?"

"Kinda. Shima does own a rare white panther that she named Kilala. She found the poor thing all alone in the jungle as a kitten and has been taking care of it ever since. Took a lot of convencing for her parents to let her keep the poor little thing."

Sesshomaru nodded as they went up the stairwell to the attic. Serena went over to Yuki who had fallen asleep in the fluff.

"And you?" Sesshomaru came up behind her and held her in a gentle hug. "Who are you in the Modern day Inu gang?"

Serena smiled and leaned into his embrais. "Me? I'm basically Inuyasha and Kagome combined. I'm strong, determined, and stubborn like Inuyasha yet gentle, and kind like my sister. I also fight the same way only i'm not as reckless as Inuyasha is."

"And brave." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Serena shivered at his voice. "I hate it when you do that. Make me agree to anything." She said as she looked up at him.

"But isn't that why you love me?" He said as he kissed the mark on her neck.

Serena shivered again and turned around in his arms. "Exactly." She then kissed him lovingly and passionately on his lips

Sesshomaru moaned a bit and kissed her back with the same love and passion. He then picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They both flopped on the bed and continued to kiss each other.

* * *

Inuyasha was outside in the Scared Tree. He just wanted to get some fresh air to think. But mostly to get away from Sesshomaru and Serena makeing out in the attic.

_Maybe Serena is right. _He thought as he looked at Kagome's bedroom window. _Maybe I should tell Kagome how I feel about her. Tetsusaiga only works when I'm trying to protect her. And since I got the Tetsusaiga, my feelings toward her have gotten stronger. I love her more then I ever loved Kikyo._

_**It wouldn't hurt if you did. **_Said a unknown voice in his head.

_Huh? Who said that?_

_**It's your full demon side you moron. And i'm saying that you should mate with Kagome. Everyone knows how much you love her. **_

_MATE? Are you kidding?!_

_**Nope. **_

_Shut up! I'll tell her when I'm ready too tell her._ He then blocked his mind so that he didn't have to listen to his darker side anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed up in the tree until he fell asleep. He woke up around midnight when he heard a car pull into the driveway below the shirne.

_What was that?_ He hoped out of the scared tree and over to a tree that overlooked the ground below the stairs. He saw a pick up in the driveway and three people getting out of it. One of the scents he picked up smelled strongly of insense and sandlewood.

_Whoever that is smells like Miroku after he goes and prays at some grave._ He thought as he watched the three humans climb the stairs to the shrine.

"This is the place alright." Said the girl that was in the group. She was holding a leash that held back a large white cat.

"Yep. Big, dull, and boring. Just like she said it would be." Said the man that smelled like insence.

"I wonder why she said for us not to scream when we saw her?" said the teenage boy that was with them.

"We'll see when we get up there." Said the girl.

Inuyasha watched them carefully as they stepped onto the grounds. The man that smelled like insense then froze where he was. "I sense a demonic aura."

"Really?" Asked the boy.

"Yes. But it feels like a half demon."

_Dang. He's good. _Inuyasha thought as he watch the man.

"There are also two full blooded demons inside the house."

"What? Serena must be in trouble!"

"Yes. But first..." The man took out a sutra and started mumbling something.

Inuyasha just as close as he could without being seen. As soon as he moved, the sutra flew up into the air and shot streight toward him.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. He jumped high into the air and missed the sutra that was aiming for him. "Nice try monk but you have to do better then that!"

"So you're the half demon!" The girl said as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Yeah. So what of it?" Inuyasha as he landed softly on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Enough! Those are my friends!" Serena said as she came out of the house.

"But that guy attack me first!" He said as he pointed at the monk.

Serena looked over at her friends. "Masa? Must your attack everyone with those sutras?"

"Yes I must. It's how i do my job...Is your hair white?" Masa asked as he pointed at her.

"Ummmm..." Serena looked nervous were she stood.

"And that i can sense a demonic aura coming from you and another one in the house?" the girl said as she stared at Serena.

"If you do anything to hurt Sesshomaru I'll never speak to you again!"

"Someone talking about me?" Sesshomaru said as he came out of the house.

"This place is over run with demons!" Said the boy as he clung to the girl.

"Will you guys just calm down! My ears are starting to hurt from all this yelling." Serena said as she rubbed her pointed demon ears.

"Sorry." The boy calmed down and all three stared at Serena.

"But why do you look like a demon?" Asked the girl.

"Serena! Who are these people?" Inuyasha barked as he pointed at the group.

Serena sighed. "Inuyasha. These are my friends. Masamura, Shima, and Shinpo." She said as she pointed at her friends. "And guys this is Inuyasha. My sisters boyfriend."

"AM NOT!!!" yelled the half demon.

"Well you sure do act like it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he smirked at his half brother. He then turned around and went back into the house.

Inuyasha just growled and jumped back into the trees.

"Don't mind him. He's just upset that he didn't get to destroy Naruki." Serena said as she invited her friends into the house.

"Naruki? He was here?" Shima asked as he followed her friend.

"His scent is all over the place. Makes me sick." She growled as she entered her home.

"His scent?" Shinpo asked as they went to the living room.

Serena sat on the couch and sighed. "Yeah. I'm a full blooded dog demon now. My hearing and sence of smell are as powerful as any dog. Plus i have powers as well because of the demon part of me."

"But how did all this happen?" Masa asked as he sat on a chair.

Serena sighed again. "Well see, when i came here a few months ago i found this jewel that was forged with the blood of two dog demons. Namely, Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru's blood. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho, Was going to give the jewel to his human wife, Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. But he never got the chance."

"Why not?" Shinpo was sitting on the floor in front of Serena.

"He died trying to protect Izayoi." Serena said with a sad look on her face. "The jewel was going to make Izayoi a full blooded demon so she would be able to protect herself and Inuyasha. But Myoga and Totosai found it and gave it to a friend of their father's. The jewel somehow found itself to me and gave me it's powers."

"And that's how you became a demon?" Shima asked as she stroked the white panther that was beside her.

"Yeah basically. Plus there was this journey we had to do and destroy a demon named Naraku so everyone in the feudal era could live in peace and..."

"What's that mark on your neck?" Masa asked as he pointed to a spot on his neck to show her what he was talking about.

Serena blushed as she placed a hand on her mark. "Well see...You saw Sesshomaru right?"

"Yeah i did. He's a total hottie." Shima asked as she smiled.

"Well you can't have him because he's my mate."

"Mate?" Everyone was confused by what she said.

Serena blushed even more. "In demon terms...it means that Sesshomaru is...uhhhh...my husband."

Everyone was stunned for a moment until they heard a baby crying. Sesshomaru came in a moment later with Yuki in his arms. "I think she wants her mother." He said as he went over to her.

"Serena?" Masa asked as he looked at the infent. "Who is that?"

Serena just smiled. "This is my daughter, Yukimaru. But we call her Yuki for short."

"Your daughter?!!!" Shima yelled as she fell out of her seat. "You mean you and Sesshomaru had...SEX?!!!!"

"Technically, it's called mating but yes." Sesshomaru was acting as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

Serena was blushing bright red and giggling.

Shima was still in shock. "But she's only 28 years old!"

"What are you? My mom?" Serena said as she looked at Shima. "And i'm 29 Shima. My birthday was three months ago."

"Yeah but...wait a second? Three months ago?" Shima was now confused. "You should still be pregnant Serena. Or at least beginning to show that you were pregnant."

"Dog demon pregnancies last about two and a half months like a regular dog. But Yuki just wanted to be inside me a little longer." Serena said as she storked her daughter's hair.

Shima just nodded as if she understood.

"Well if Naruki is after you, there's the possiblity that he might come after Yukimaru to get to you. Or even Sesshomaru for that matter. I will gladly help to protect your family Lady Inuyasha." Masa said as he nodded his head at his friend.

"Lady Inuyasha????" Inuyasha said as he came into the house and looked at Serena.

"What? It's my old nickname." Serena was red with embaressment.

"Alright. That's enough." Mom said as she came into the room. "Yuki needs her sleep so all of your need to go to bed right now."

Serena and Sesshomaru sighed and got up. Shinpo was ordered to sleep in Souta's room. Shima and Masa went to the guest room. Shima's white panther, Kilala, followed her master to the room they were to stay in. Inuyasha went to Kagome's room and slept on the floor.

Serena placed Yuki on the fluffy bed and then went to bed herself, curling up close to Sesshomaru, who had just fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY! I have updated my story. I had alot going on in my life since i last updated. For those of you who are into the World of Warcraft, i'm been lvling my night elf druid. My toon is lvl 63 right now and i'm getting close to the limit Blizzard has set for the Burning Crusade expension pack. YEAH! **

**But enough about me. ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

* * *

Chapter 8: He Finally Confesses.

The next morning, Serena was out with her friends. Sesshomaru was taking care of Yuki, having some actual father/daughter time with his child. He had to admit that he was enjoying his alone time with his daughter. He would play with her, tickle her, kiss her, nuzzle her cute little face and even gave her a bath. He really did love being a father. _It won't be long until you are able to walk and talk on your own. _He thought as he watched the little pup sleep in her father's strong arms as he sat on the couch.

Inuyasha had finally gotten used to seeing Sesshomaru's softer side. He never knew he had it in him. He always thought he was a crule, heartless, jerk but after seeing Sesshomaru with Serena and Yuki, his thoughts about Sesshomaru had changed. Inuyasha smiled as he watched Sesshomaru smile at the sleeping Yuki.

"I know you're there Inuyasha. My demonic senses have not faded." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the doorway.

"Yeah yeah i know." Inuyasha said as he came out of his hiding spot. "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" The demon lord looked at his brother a little bit confused.

"I just want you to know, I'll do everything I can to protect you and you're family. I kinda like seeing this side of you. The side that isn't a cold hearted jerk that's out to get me and steal my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha had a serious look on his face as he looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha. I'm glad that you are going to help protect my family."

Inuyasha nodded back. "Ummmm...I uhhh...I better go see if mom needs me for something." He then turned around and left the room.

Sesshomaru just shook his head. "Same old Inuyasha. Yet he has changed too." He then carefully got up from the couch and went up to his and Serena's bedroom.

* * *

Serena and her gang came home a few hours later. Serena looked pretty beat up as she entered the house.

"Oh my god! Serena? What happened to you?!" Kagome said as she came to the doorway.

"I'm fine sis. I was acting like a cluts again and just fell down the stairs to the shrine." She said as she smiled as her sister.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yep. That's our Serena. Always tripping and falling down." Muko said as he patted Serena on the back.

"Oh you just love to piss me off huh?" Serena said as she glared at Muko.

Muko just laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sometimes."

Serena growled and walked away from him. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Kagome nodded and went up to her room to study. "Same old sister." She mumbled as she entered her room.

"She's not that old ya know." Inuyasha said as he looked at her. He was sitting on Kagome's bed and had been waiting for her to come back. "Keade is way older then Serena."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'm just saying that she's the same sister i knew when we were kids. She was always tripping over things and being a total cluts."

Inuyasha chuckled and then sighed. _I have to tell her. I have to tell her now before something happens and Naruki attacks again. _"Kagome. There's something I have to tell you. Something that I've been thinking about since I talked to my brother a while ago."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kagome asked as she looked at him slyly.

"That...uhhhh...I...uhhhh...I..." His face was turning red from embarressment. _Damn it! Why is this so hard for me to say?!_

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him confused. She had a feeling as to what he was going to say but wasn't too sure what it was.

Inuyasha was whimpering as he tryed to get himself to say what he wanted to say. Instead, he finally gave up trying to say it, got up from the bed and went over to Kagome. He grabbed her, yanked her towards him, and planted the most loving and passionate kiss he could muster to get her to realize what he was trying to say.

Kagome's eyes went wide as he kissed her. She then wraped her arms around him and kissed him back. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of releaf. He pulled her close to her again and kissed her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Long Forgotten Bet and More Trouble

Serena was smiling outside of Kagome's bedroom. She had heard the whole conversation as she was on her way to take a shower. "I knew he could do it. Looks like i won the bet and Sesshomaru is going to be my personal slave."

She giggled softly as she remembered the bet they made.

_Flashback_

_It was about a month after she had became pregnant. Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms as they watched Inuyasha and the group having lunch by a lake._

"_My sister is so love love with your brother. I'll bet that he'll kiss her before he admits that he loves her." She said as she held her slightly budgling stomach. _

"_Not likely. He might confess his love to her while in a battle where he knows he might lose his life." Sesshomaru said as he kissed her neck._

"_Wanna bet on it?" Serena looked at him with a smirk on her face._

"_Sure. If I win, I get to mate with you again." He said with a goofy grin on his face._

"_But i'm still pregnant!" _

"_I know. I was planing on mating you again after our heir was born."_

_Serena sighed. "Fine. But if I win. You are to be my personal slave for a whole day."_

"_Personal slave? Aren't I already you're personal slave?" He asked as he looked at her confused._

"_Yes. But you have to do everything i say for a whole day." She was smirking as relaxed against him._

"_What?!"_

"_That's my bet. No choice."_

"_Can I at least mate with you when the day is over?"_

"_Maybe."_

_End Flashback_

Serena sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back up to her room. She smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru asleep on the bed still with Yuki in his arms. She went over and sat next to him on the bed. She then leaned over and kissed him on the lips to wake him.

Sesshomaru groaned as he slowly woke up. "Not fair."

Serena giggled. "What isn't fair?"

"I was having a good dream about you." He moaned as he sat up and streched.

Serena giggled and picked up Yuki. "Well which do you perfer? Some dream or the real me?"

Sesshomaru just smirked and pounced on her, making sure Yuki was safe. "You of course." He said as he kissed the mark he left on her neck.

Serena giggled again as he nuzzled her neck. "By the way dear...I win the bet."

"Hmm? What bet?"

"The bet we made when i was only a month pregnant. We made bets as to how Inuyasha would finally confess to Kagome that he loved her and i won the bet." She stated as she looked at him. "He kissed her instead of telling her."

Sesshomaru groaned and whined at the same time as he finally remembered the bet they made. "Do i have to be your slave?"

"Yep." Serena said proudly.

"Do i at least get to mate with you when it's over?"

"Maybe."

"That's the same anwser you gave me last time!"

"I was still pregnant at the time dear." She said as she gave him Yuki. "And with Naruki around, I'll probably be valnerable to attack while i'm pregnant."

"I guess that's true." Sesshomaru said as he place Yuki on her fluffy bed. He then went over to Serena who was getting dressed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I would be devistated if i lost you."

Serena froze after he spoke. "Don't say things like that. Nothing's going to happen to me. Everything is going to be alright."

"I know.You are strong like me. Our daughter is strong even at her very young age. I just don't want to lose you while we fight Naruki."

"I don't want to lose you either." She then turned around in his arms and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

* * *

The next day, Sesshomaru was being torchored by his own mate. He was being treated like one of his servents back at his castle.

"Can someone tell me why i agreed to this bet?" He asked as he carryed an arm load of purchases made by both Serena and Kagome.

Serena let Kagome in on the bet that morning and she argeed to help torchor the poor demon lord.

"Because you thought you would win." Serena said as she looked back at him.

"But I always win in a fight." He whined.

"Fights yes but bets don't count Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she held onto Inuyasha's arm. He was also there and trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"That's not fair!"

"I don't care Sesshomaru. A bet is a bet and it's way too late to back out of it now." Serena said as she dug around her pants pocket for her phone. She was going to call home and see how Yuki was doing with Masa and Shima.

"You shouldn't have made a bet with her in the first place Sesshomaru. She takes bets seriously and she always wins them." Kagome pointed out as they went into WacDonalds for lunch.

Sesshomaru sighed in releaf as he dropped the bags by the table they were going to sit at.

"Even as a demon, carrying those bags must be heavy." Inuyasha said as the girls went to order the food.

"It is indeed. Why do girls want to buy so much useless stuff?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at one of the bags that Serena warned him to not look in or he would be beaten to a pulp if he looked.

"I haven't a clue." Inuyasha sighed as watched the girls from where they were.

The girls soon came to the table with food.

"Here you go dear." Serena said as she handed him two cheese burgers. "Just because your my slave for the day doesn't mean i'm going to let you starve to death."

"YES! Thank you!" Sesshomaru opened the wrapper of one of the burgers and ate it. Since he came to live in the Modern Era, his favorite food became cheeseburgers.

"I still ramen is better." Inuyasha said as he ate the burger Kagome handed him.

"Are you kidding?! These things are wonderful!" Sesshomaru said as he took another bite.

Serena giggled as she watched him eat. "Better watch it dear. I don't want a fat husband." She said as she ate her fries."

"I won't. Besides, I'm only eating two of these things. And i work out when i can't sleep." He said before he took another bit of of his burger.

"That explains why i hear the shower going off at 2 in the morning." Inuyasha said as he watched his brother.

Both the girls laughed as Sesshomaru glared at his little brother.

About half an hour later, they soon finished having lunch and then headed home. It was then that Serena's phone started ringing.

"Hello?...Shima calm down! What's wrong?" Everyone stopped and looked at Serena. She had a worried look on her face. "WHAT?! IS SHE OKAY?...I'm coming home right now. I'll be there in just a second." She then hung up her phone and looked directly at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru could tell what was worrying her. He could see it in her eyes. Something happened back home and it involved Yuki.

"Let's go Serena." He said as he started running. Serena used her demon strength to run home as fast as she could. Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he carried her, following his brother and sister-in-law.

_Yuki. Please be okay. _Serena thought as they all headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Gone...but not to far.

The group arrived at the shrine in a matter of seconds. Serena was yelling her friends name as she looked around the grounds.

It looked like a battle had taken place at the shrine. Serena could smell a hint of blood in the air as she looked frantically for her daughter and her friends.

"SHIMA!!!!! MASA!!!! SHINPO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!" Serena called as panic started to set in.

Sesshomaru dropped the shopping bags and also went looking for the gang and his pup. Kagome and Inuyasha went into the house to see if the family were hiding in the house. Serena followed the scent of Shima's blood toward the well house. "Shima? Are you in there? Please tell me you are in there with Yuki." She mumbled as she slowly opened the well house doors.

"Hey Serena! Mom, Grandpa and Sota are okay!" Kagome yelled as Serena went into the well house.

Serena was staring at the well itself. _Why is the scent of Shima's blood coming from the well?_ She thought as she got closer to the well. There was a spot of blood on the rim as she came closer.

"Serena! I found Masa and Shinpo for you! They are okay too. Just a little shaken up from the attack." Sesshomaru said as he came to the well. "And from what they told me, Shima had Yuki when Naruki attacked."

"N...Naruki? He attacked our home?" _Shima? Yuki? Did you two get hurt while we were gone? But if your scent ends here, how did you call me? Unless..._

Serena took a wild guess and jumped into the well. The blue light surrounded her and she traveled to the fuedal era.

She soon arrived in the past and Shima's scent was stronger now. She jumped hard out of the well and landed beside it. "SHIMA!!!!!"

"SERENA?! IS THAT YOU?!" came Shima's voice.

She sounded close and Serena ran toward where she heard her friend. She soon found her friend sitting by the god tree with little Yuki in her arms.

"Shima! Are you okay? Is Yuki okay?" Serena asked as she ran toward her friend.

"Yuki's fine. She protected me from most of Naruki's attacks. One of his tentacals got me but I'm okay." She said as she handed Yuki to Serena, seeing how much her friend wanted to hold her daughter.

Serena held Yuki close to her and cried. "I'm so glad you're okay. Both of you."

"Yeah. It's weird though. I was hiding in the well house when i called you. I guess i must have tripped and fell into the well. Next thing i know, the shrine is gone but the god tree is still here."

"Yes. The well has this strange power to allow me and Kagome to travel into the past. To Fuedal Japan. We're in the past Shima. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are also able to travel through the well to our time." Serena explained as she looked at how confused Shima was.

Yuki held onto a lock of Serena's hair that had fallen over her shoulder. It looked like she was holding onto it with her life. "Shhhh...it's alright my little Yuki. Mommy's here."

"So...where are we exactly?...again?" Shima asked as she held her right arm. There was a small cut on her arm that was bleeding a bit.

"You are in my era." Sesshomaru said as he jumped out of the well. "Are you alright Shima?"

"I'm okay. And Yuki's fine too." Shima said as she stood up to show she was fine.

"But you are cut." He said as he spotted a trail of blood making it's way down Shima's arm.

"Shima. You can't hide anything from Sesshomaru. Trust me." Serena said as she smiled at her friend.

"I guess not." Shima said as she laughed a bit.

"We better take you to Keade. She's good at healing injuries." Serena said as she stood up. "And i kinda miss Sango, Miroku and Shippo too."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And i miss Rin."

"Not Jaken?" Serena said as she smirked at him. Shima followed them as they started to head toward the village.

"Well...no. He did tend to annoy me to a certain point. But he did get whatever jobs i asked him to do done." He said as he held his mate close to him.

"Who are you talking about?" Shima asked as she looked at them confused.

"You'll see once we get to the village." Serena said as she giggled. Sesshomaru was gently tickling her side. Yuki just stayed quiet and held the lock of her mother's silver hair tightly in her tiny fists.

Once they entered the village, they were all greeted by the villagers. They also stared at Shima and how much she looked like Sango. They soon came to Keade's hut and entered.

"SERENA! YOU"RE BACK!!!" Shippo said as he came flying at her. He landed on her shoulder as Serena smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you too Shippo." She said as she smiled at the little fox demon.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Shima said as she looked at the Shippo. "And he looks just like Shinpo!...only smaller."

"Hey Serena? Why does this girl look like Sango?" Shippo whispered into Serena's ear.

"This in my friend from my era. Her name is Shima. And where is Sango anyway?"

"Aye. Lady Sango is trying to relax right now. Being she is pregnant." Said the old woman by the fire pit.

"Hello Keade. It's good to...wait a sec...SANGO IS PREGNANT?!!! SINCE WHEN?!!!" Serena was surprized by the news.

"We do not know exactly, but from what Lady Kagome told me about praganacy, Lady Sango must have gotten pregnant around the same time ye got pregnant, Lady Serena. We did not notice until about a week ago." Keade said the demons sat down by the fire pit. Keade then looked at Shima. "Ye are injured, aren't ye?"

"Ummm...yeah." Shima said as she sat by her friend.

"Yeah. Naruki somehow got Naraku's powers and just attacked the shirne back home. I'm just glad every one is okay. Exspacially my little Yuki." Serena said as she looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"I think she grew a bit. Even though it's only been a few days since i last saw you guys." Shippo said as he looked and the tiny dog demon.

"Yes. Our little girl has also shown us her powers as well." Sesshomaru said as he smiled as he pup.

"She did?" Miroku asked as he came into the hut.

"Hi Miroku. And yes she did. She summoned a barrier to protect me and Sesshomaru from Naruki." Serena said as she smiled at the monk. "How's Sango?"

"She's wonderful. A little odd at times but she's still my wife."

"That's what happens when a woman is pregnant. It's called mood swings. She'll be happy one second and pissed off the next. You just have to be calm when she's having a mood swing." Serena said as the monk sat down.

The group talked more over what happened oer the past few days while Keade tended to Shima's injury. The herbs stung her wound a bit as the old priestess placed it to her wound but soon got used to it. Rin soon came in and hugged her lord, saying how much she missed him.

A few hours later, the two dog demons and Shima headed back to the well. Rin and Shipppo followed them and asking about Shima and how Kagome and Inuyasha were doing.

Once they reached the well, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the modern era.

Serena insistly froze when she smelt a famliuar scent in the air. "He's back."

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at his mate a little confused. Shima also looked at her friend a bit confusd at what she was saying.

"Naruki. He's come back." She peeked out the small windows of the well house.

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly opened the doors. Next thing anyone knew, a tentacal came flying in and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU!" Serena yelled as she watched her mate being thrown out the well house.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are Serena. I'm waiting for you." Came the eerie voice of Naruki.

Serena held Yuki close to her as she slowly came out of the well house. She was shivering slightly as she looked around the grounds for her ex boyfriend and her beloved mate. Shima stayed close to Serena and looked around the grounds as well.

Naruki suddened jumped in front of them, his tentacals up high above him. Wrapped in one of the tentacals was Sesshomaru. The end of the tentacal looked like it was covering his mouth as he struggled to free himself.

"Sesshomaru!" Serena looked up worriedly at her mate and then glared at Naruki. "Let him go Naruki. NOW!"

"Like i'm going to take orders from a mutt like you." He said as he glared back at him. "You are going to come with me weather you like it or not. You are mine Serena. The mark i carved into your arm proves it." He said as he pointed at her right arm were the X shaped scar was.

"It proves nothing! I belong to Sesshomaru. The mark on my neck proves it!" Serena said as she let Shima take Yuki. She was scared for her childs safety and didn't want her to get hurt. "Shima. Take Yuki and go back into the house. I don't want my little girl to be hurt. And don't worry, Yuki has a power to summon a barrier to protect you from this basturd's attacks."

Shima nodded and held Yuki close to her. "Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life." She said as she started running toward the house.

"I think not Miss Shima." Naruki said as he sent a tentacal toward Shima.

"YUKI! Summon a barrier! NOW!" Serena yelled as she ran toward Naruki.

Yuki's cresent moon mark started and summoned a barrier to protect her mother's friend as she ran for the house. Shima kept running and drived into the open doorway that was held open by Shinpo. Shinpo gave Serena a thumbs up, signaling that Shima and Yuki were safe. Serena nodded and went back to kicking Naruki.

"How dare you attack my friend and my baby!" Serena yelled as she bit the tentacal that held Sesshomaru.

Naruki didn't even flinch at the bite. "Nice try wench." He said as he swung his clawed hand at her.

She jumped away seconds before the claws could make contact with her flesh. "I AM NOT A WENCH!!!" Her claws started glowing red as she released her energy whip. The whip sliced though some of the other tentacals and then sliced the tentacal the held Sesshomaru. The tentacal released it's grip on him and he managed to fly out of the tentacal before it could tighten itself around him again. He was then attacked by Kagura's Dance of the Dragon attack.

Serena saw her mate being attacked and wanted to help him badly. But unfortunately, a tentacal tightly wrapped itself around her while she was distracted. She struggled to free herself but the tentacal didn't budge. "Get your disgusting tentacal off me you basturd!" She said before the tip of the tentacal covered her mouth.

"No. I'm not letting you go ever again my Serena." He said as he looked at her with a disgusting lust in his eyes. The look sent a shiver down her spine as she looked at him.

"Serena!" Sesshomaru saw that Serena was captured and was then attacked by Kagura again. Her attack hit him right in the back and he fell to the ground.

_Sesshomaru! No! _Serena watched helplessly as her mate fell to the ground. He looked badly hurt from the attack.

"Come Kagura. Before this loser gets back up." Naruki said as he summoned his maisma cloud and flew into the air.

Kagura nodded and jumped onto her giant feather. "Farewell Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she followed after Naruki.

"S...Serena! No." Sesshomaru was in so much pain as he watched Serena disappear into the clouds. Not only was he in physical pain but emotional pain as well.

"Sesshomaru! What happened out here? Where's my sister?" Kagome asked as she went over to the demon lord.

"She...She's gone...Naruki...he took her." He said as he got up off the ground, ignoreing the pain from his wounds. He was still staring at the spot where the maisma disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Rescued by an Old Friend

Sesshomaru could feel his heart breaking apart slowly as the minutes dragged on without his mate beside him.

"I miss her." He said as he looked at Yuki asleep in his lap.

"I know you do dear. Now hold still." Mom said as she tended to Sesshomaru's wounds on his back.

Sesshomaru stroked Yuki's hair as he looked at her. _You miss her too? Don't you my little Yuki?_ He thought as he watched the little girl sleep. He then rubbed the mark on his neck. It wouldn't stop vibrating and letting him know that Serena was scared. _Be calm dearest. I'll find you soon._

"Damn. I can't find that basturd anywhere." Inuyasha as he entered the living room where they all were. He had gone out searching for Naruki after the attack.

"He must have hidden himself somewhere then." Masa said as he tended to Shima's wound.

Sesshomaru nodded but kept looking at his daughter. "I just hope she's okay."

* * *

Naruki was laughing insanely. "It worked! It actually worked!"

"That plan was actually better then anything Naraku could ever think up." Kagura said as she watched Naruki dance around like an idoit in the appartment.

"I finally got my girl back." He cheered as he continued to be a moron.

In the next room, Serena was struggling against the ropes that bound her to a four poster bed. She had a terrible feeling that something bad was about to happen. She was scared and was trying to free herself. She was crying as she pulled hard against the ropes. _Sesshomaru! Where are you?! I need you so badly._

She then froze as Naruki entered the room she was in. "I finally have my girl back. You're all mine now my beloved Serena." He said as he went over to her. He sat down on the bed an stroked her face. Serena flinched and moved away from him as best as she could.

"I told you I belong to Sesshomaru! The mark on my neck binds me to him and there is no way to remove it." She said as she glared at him.

"You may be bonded to him by some stupid magical scar, but in our world you are not bonded to him by marriage. In our worlds terms, you two are still dating. Which means..." He said as he moved closer to her. Close enough to kiss her on the cheek. "I have every right to make you mine again."

"No you don't! I love Sesshomaru! You hurt my best friend and me! What makes you think i still love you! I hate you with every fiber of my being!" She yelled at him as she tryed to move away from him again.

"It doesn't matter. I have you again and there's no way i'm giving you up." He said as he grabbed her chin and held onto her to kiss her.

Serena struggled yet again to get away but couldn't because of the ropes.

"Get away from her!" came an unknown voice from behind him.

"Who dares...ACK!" Naruki was throw to the side by a powerful kick to his side.

"Sesshomaru?!" Serena looked at the man that was saving.

"No. But we do know him." Said a woman that came out from behind the man. She had a dagger and used it to cut the ropes that held Serena down to the bed.

Serena got up as the man took her hand. "Come on. We've got to get you out of here." The man said as he ran out of the bedroom. Serena looked around the living room of the appartment and saw Kagura under a pile of rumble from a collapesed wall.

The man then suddenly took Serena into his arms and jumped out the window.

"You're a demon!" Serena exclaimed as the man jumped into the night sky.

"We both are Lady Serena." The woman giggled as they both landed on the roof of the building next to the appartments where Naruki lived.

"Enough talk. We have to get you back to the shrine and to the mutts." The man said as he ran with incredable speed across the rooftops.

Serena nodded and held onto the man that had rescued her.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed sadly as he looked up at the night sky. It had only been a few hours but to him it felt like forever since he last saw Serena. And it was only about an hour ago when the mark stop vibrating. He couldn't sense how Serena was feeling and it was starting to scare him greatly. He was now sitting by the god tree, holding Yuki in his arms. The little pup was playing with her father's hair and giggled.

"Serena. Please be safe. Please give a sign that you are okay." He mumbled as he looked down at his daughter. He smiled softly as the little girl started to chew on his hair.

Yuki then suddenly surprized him by saying, "Momma!" and raising her tiny arm up at the brenches.

"No sweetheart. Momma isn't up there. I don't know where she is." He said sadly and he held his finger above her.

"Momma! Momma!" Yuki continued to say as she looked up at the tree.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. He then jumped when he felt a warm sensation from the mark and a soft giggling above him. He then looked up at the branches and why Yuki kept saying momma.

"Serena! You're okay!" He said as he smiled at his mate.

Serena nodded and jumped out of the tree. She landed in front of him as he stood up. The little pups still held her arms out toward her mother. Serena took Yuki and held her close to her. "I missed you my little Yuki." She then looked up at Sesshomaru and went over to him so he could hold her. "But i missed you even more Sesshomaru."

"I missed you so much my Serena." He said as he held her close to him.

"Then you better thank us for saving her." Said the woman that had rescued Serena. Both she and the man landed beside them as Inuyasha came running out of the house.

"Why the hell do i smell that filthy wolf here?" He said as he came over to the group.

"Because that so called filthy wolf is standing right before you you stupid mutt." The man said as he wacked Inuyasha on the head.

"Koga? Is that really you?" Serena said as she looked at the man. Now that she was away from the scent of Naruki, she could actually smell Koga's scent now. "But you look so much older. And in modern day cloths too."

"Yeah. It's me. Only more mature and not as stupid as i was back in the feudal era. Time flies over 500 years with someone you love." Koga said as he wrapped his arm around the woman next to him.

"And who are you miss?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the woman.

"Oh! You two may not know me but Inuyasha and Kagome do. I'm Ayame of the northern wolf demon tribe." Ayame said as she smiled at the demons.

"Ayame? You two finally got together?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the way Koga was holding Ayame in a loving way.

"Yep. After Naraku was finally killed, I finally gave in and settled down with Ayame." He said as he wrapped his arms around his mate.

"But how and why did you save my Serena?" Sesshomaru asked as he took in his mate's wonderful scent.

"Naruki lives in the appartment complex next to mine. I was wondering why i could smell Serena's scent and why i could smell fear in it. So i decided to check it out. I know how Naruki is since he's my neighbor so i went over to his place with Ayame, knocked down the door and found Kagura." Koga explained as he rubbed Ayame's shoulder to keep her warm from the chilly nite air.

"We then went into the next room and saw Naruki kissing Lady Serena." Ayame said as she looked at the demon lord.

"And trust me, I did not like it at all when he kissed me. It was disgusting and gross. And his scent was making me really sick and i wanted to throw up when he kissed me." Serena said as she layed her head down on Sesshomaru's chest.

"How dare Naruki touch my mate." Sesshomaru growled softly at the thought of Naruki kissing hiw mate.

"Don't worry. I kicked him pretty hard. After 500 years without the shikon jewel shards in my legs i can still kick hard and run pretty fast." Koga said as he smiled stupidly.

"Yeah. I sliced the ropes the bond Lady Serena to the bed she was on and we helpped her escape." Ayame said as she giggled at her mate.

"Well i thank you for saving my beloved mate." Sesshomaru said as he nodded at the two wolf demons.

The demons nodded back and then Koga looked at Inuyasha. "Hey mutt face. Tell Kagome to head back to the feudal era soon. If i remember right, i'll be around the village to give Kagome my jewel shards. I remember i gave them too her about four mouths after Naraku died so my past self will be around soon."

"Yeah. I'll tell her that you filthy wolf." Inuyasha said as he headed back to the house.

"I'm gonna take a long bath and get Naruki's stench off me." She said she also headed for the house.

"Sesshomaru." Ayame said as she approuched the demon lord.

"Yes Ayame?" He said as he looked at her.

"Here. It's our phone number. Call us if you ever need our help with anything. That is if you have figured out how to use a phone yet." She said as she giggled at the thought.

"It's only been about week or so since i came to live here. I'm still getting used to this era." He said as he took the slip of paper from Ayame.

"That's okay. You'll get used to the things they have around here soon." She said as she went back over to Koga.

"See ya around Lord Sesshomaru." Koga said as he jumped off into the night air.

"Bye bye Sesshomaru." Ayame waved good bye and followed Koga.

Sesshomaru sighed and relaxed. _I guess not all demons are gone from this world. A few of them must still be alive in this era. If Ayame, Koga and Kagura are still alive, who else from the feudal era are still here? _He thought to himself as he went back inside the house to be with his mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Taking a Bath

Serena was glade to be back home with her family. It had been a few days since Naruki had kidnapped her. She could still feel his lips pressing against her own. The feeling discusted her and sent shivers down her spine.

"I hate him. I FUCKING HATE HIM!" She said as she bathed with her daughter.

"It better not be me that you hate dearest." Sesshomaru called from outside the bathroom door. He had been very protective of her since the attack and wouldn't leave her side at all.

"Of course not dear. I'm talking about Naruki." She said as she put a small amount of shampoo onto Yuki's head and started cleaning her daughter's hair. "I can still feel him on me. His scent is stuck in my mind. It's driving me nuts and makes me want to puke."

"I understand Serena...ummmm...can i come in? I really want to be with you right now. I feel...helpless out here." He said as he stared at the door.

Serena sighed and used her energy whip to unlock the door. "Oh alright."

Sesshomaru smiled and entered the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door before headed over to his mate and child. He couldn't help but blush as he saw her naked and the sight of her was turning him on.

"You're blushing Sesshomaru." She said as she giggled at him.

"Oh shut up." He said as he sat down beside the bathtub and smirked at her.

Serena giggled and continued cleaning Yuki. "She's growing so fast. Even though she was only born a few weeks ago."

"It's only been two mouths since she was born dear. She's about the age of a six month old human baby." He said as he wiped the shampoo that was running dangerously close to the pups eyes. "And we can always have another child dear."

"Yes i know. But i just know if we should. With Naruki still alive, i don't want to risk our family and children getting hurt." She said as she rinsed the shampoo out of Yuki's hair.

"I know that dearest. I know. And i will do everything in my power to make sure you and our family are safe. It's only right that i protect the ones i love." He said as he looked at his mate. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her closer to him.

"I know." She whispered as she kissed him lovingly on his lips, making sure that Yuki didn't sink into the water. "And i love you so very much my lord."

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her again. "As do i my lady."

Serena smiled lovingly at him until started splashing the water to get back her parents attention.

Serena giggled and nuzzled her daughter. "You are so silly my little one."

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Serena bath Yuki. He was soon given Yuki to dry off and watched his mate bath herself.

"You're really turning me on right now dear." He said as he squirmed a bit on the floor.

Serena giggled as she washed her hair. "And this is a bad thing?"

"Yes. You know how horny i get when you turn me on. I can't relax for hours and it drives me nuts." He mumbled low enough so that nobody outside could hear him.

Serena laughed and looked at him. She sighed as she saw a lump forming in a certain area of his pants. "Well...it's not that time of the month for me right now. And Naruki has been silent for quite a while now...It might be okay..."

"Really?" Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes, praying that she would let him mate.

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yes. But we need to do this in the feudal era. If grandpa hears us, he'll go balistic."

"True. That old man scares me sometimes. At least he's gotten used to seeing me around the house now." He said as he held his daughter carefully in his arms.

"Yes. Kagome told me that it took a while for gramps to get used to Inuyasha as well. It just took longer with you because you are a full demon." Serena said before she poured water over her head to rinse out the shampoo. "You really need to take a bath sometime hun. Your hair would look so beautiful if you just cleaned it."

"But i don't know how to work this contraption." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the fasuet on one end of the bathtub.

Serena sighed and continued to wash herself. "I'll soon you later then."

Sesshomaru nodded and sat on the floor rug. He watched Yuki fall asleep in his arms and smiled as the pup snuggled into the towel she was still wrapped in. Yuki's face markings were visable now, the blue cresent moon seemed to glow on her pale skin. "She's so beautiful. Just like her mother."

Serena stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She smiled seeing him so happy with his child in his arms. "She's going to be a heart breaker when she grows up. Every male demon will want her. Maybe even fight for her."

"Yes. But there are not many royal demon races left in the fuedal era. Many wars have brought many of them down. As far as any demon knows, my name is the only one known as a royal family. There is also Koga of the wolf demon tribe, but he is destined for Aymae of the white wolf demon tribe of the north. Many of the demons are hiding so that they're race will not die. I know where they are and keep their locations secret. But i do not know if those races have bared a son worthy of my duaghter." Sesshomaru said as he stroked Yuki's short silver hair.

Serena nodded and got out of the tub. "I'm not ready for my child to be betrothed to any man yet. I want to be with my daughter for a long time." She said as she grabbed a towel and covered herself with it.

"Neither am I. Besides, we need to wait about a year before she can be betrothed to anyone." Sesshomaru said as he stood up from the floor. He then looked at his mate as she dried herself off with the towel and then pull a pin to drain the tub. "You're world confounds me sometimes."

Serena smiled and laughed at him. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

Sesshomaru sighed as they finally left the bathroom. They went upstairs where Serena got dressed and then took Yuki so she could dress her. Once they were all dressed, Serena layed down on the bed and slowly fell asleep. Sesshomaru sighed again, seeing his mate had fallen asleep. _I guess we'll have to mate someother time then._ He thought as he took Yuki from her mother's arms and placed her on the fluffy boa. He then got into bed with Serena and curled up next to her. _But i promise you this Serena. I will protect you with my life. You are my all, my life, my soul mate. I will never stop loving you. I will always be with you my Serena._


	13. Chapter 13

**I"M BACK! After months of...well...writers block WHICH TOTALLY SUCKS! I have finally come back to writing the sequal of my Inuyasha fanfic. **

**This is going to sound bizarre but i thank fellow writers on for awakening my mind from it's writer's block slumber. THANK YOU!!**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Masa's Family Curse and a Another Surprize

It had been about a week since Naruki attemped to kidnap Serena. Everything was pretty much back to normal. That is except for Masa. He had been complaining about his right hand being in pain since Naruki showed up with demonic powers. He had tried everything to ease the pain but nothing worked.

"I just don't get it. Why does my hand hurt so much." He asked as he and Shima sat on the couch in the living room.

"I don't get it either." She said as she messaged his hand for him. This seemed to calm down the pain that was in his palm.

"Maybe it's the family curse coming back?" He mumbled as he stared at the floor.

"Family curse?" She asked as she looked at him.

Masa sighed and looked at her. "Yeah. There's this old curse that been in my family for generations. It's about how one of my ancestors went to help a beautiful woman but it turned out to be a powerful demon instead. The demon cursed my ancestor by stabbing his right hand and a black hole like vortex appeared. The demon said that the curse will remain and be passed down for generations unless he was killed. Appearent my ancestors grandson managed to kill the demon with the help of his friends and the curse was lifed. But it's just an old story. Maybe i'm just jumping to conclusions."

**((AN: YES YES I KNOW! It's really stupid to put that in there and i probably told that little story of Miroku's family wrong but it's been FOREVER since i last saw the episode. But hey, if i hit the nail on the head and got the story right then yeah for me!))**

"Yeah. Curses aren't real. And i doubt that a wind tunnel would appear in your hand in this day and age." Shima said as she smiled at him.

"Curses are real." Inuyasha said as he came into the room. "And i happen to know the ancestor with a wind tunnel in his hand who defeat the demon who cursed his family in the first place."

"How could you know my ancestors? They lived 500 years ago." Masa asked as he looked at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Are you really that stupid? I came from the fuedal era, 500 years ago. Miroku is a friend of mine and with the help of Serena, we all defeated Naraku, the demon who cursed Miroku's family."

"Miroku? That's the ancestor that last had the curse." Masa said as he stared at Inuyasha in disbelief..

"No duh. He's still alive in my time. And since Shima was able to get through the well, i guess that means you can too. Maybe Miruko can teach you how to use the wind tunnel."

Masa looking down at his hand as it was still being massaged by Shima. "I...I don't know. It is said that the wind tunnel will..."

"...reverse itself and suck in the weilder. Yeah yeah i know. Trust me. Miroku wouldn't stop complaining about it when he had it." Inuyasha said as he looked at the boy annoied.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slamed to the floor as Kagome came into the room. She also looked annoied but only at Inuyasha. "I swear. Can't you go a month without insulting anyone? I thought you promised you would stop doing that?"

Inuyasha graoned as he looked up at the priestess from the floor. "Well sorry. But honestly, I really got sick and tired of hearing Miroku's life story and curse issues." He said sarcastically as he soon sat up and sat on the floor.

Kagome glared at him and then went over to sit on the couch. "So where's my sister and Sesshomaru?"

"They went out earlier to shop for cloths for Yuki. She's growing so fast right now that she's practically at the human age of a 3 year old. I never knew dog demons could grow so fast." Shima said as she finished massaging Masa's hand.

"Depends if the child is full demon or not. It took 20 years for me to look like a human fifteen year old. If I was a full demon, I'd be as old as Sesshomaru looks. Being half demon kinda slows up the process. At least that's what my mother and Myoga told me." Inuyasha said as he sat against the wall.

"Yuki is so amazing. She can summon barriers whenever her loved ones are in danger. I wonder what else she will be able to do when she fully develops her powers." Kagome thought out loud as she thought about Yuki.

"She can move things with her mind." Serena said as the demon family returned from shopping. She was holding Yuki in one arm and a bag of new clothing in the other. Sesshomaru was close behind her with two more bags of clothing before setting them on the floor by the door.

"How did you guys figure that one out.?" Inuyasha asked as he watch his brother take a seat on the recliner.

"She is quiet brave at her young age. Naruki came to us again while we were at the clothing store. Yuki surprized not only us but Naruki as well. It was incredable. She made a whole shelf of baby shoes fly into the air and beat Naruki on the head until he finally surrenderd and left." He said as he took Yuki from her mother's tired arms and held her carrifully in his own.

"She was laughing the whole time as she did this too. She found such amusment in beating up that asshole." Serena said as she sat next to her sister. "She is diffently going to be a terror of the Western Lands when she grows up. She might even scare every male demon in the whole area with those powers is she losses her temper with them."

"Let's hope that she inherited my personality to not...what was that phrase?...kill first and ask questions later?" Sesshomaru said as he rocked the small girl in his arms.

"Well, actually the phrase is 'look before you leap'. But if you're saying that you rather her act like you and not Inuyasha, then yes, i would hope she got that from you." Serena giggled at the thought.

Inuyasha growled at the comment and then looked away from everyone. That just made everyone laugh.

* * *

**Okay. i'm going to have the next chapter up soon. i'm working on it right now. i'll give you a hint. Someone else is going to discover that they might be a reincarnation of one of the inu group. THAT"S ALL I"M GOING TO SAY! goes back to writing next chapter. oh. READ AND REVEIW! **

**Also. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! but i do own plushie versions of inuyasha AND sesshomaru. grabs the plushies and runs. MINE!**


End file.
